I Consider Him My Brother
by Defender of the Dogma
Summary: JIM: a dream that made Mister Spock and me brothers. GARTH: Mister Spock, do you consider Captain Kirk and yourself brothers? SPOCK: Captain Kirk speaks somewhat figuratively and with undue emotion. However, what he says is logical and I do, in fact, agree with it.
1. James Tiberius Kirk

**Disclaimer: I own nada. This goes for all chapters.**

 **Chapter 1: Jim**

Sam was dead. He'd been dead a while. He was gone before he was dead. Just… left. Left Jim with an abusive stepfather and a mother who couldn't have cared less. The night Frank beat him so badly he hadn't been able to go to school for 5 days was the night he realized he didn't have a brother. Even if he still loved Sam when the older boy didn't seem to return the favor.

But that was alright now. Because he had a new brother. Someone who protected him, sacrificed for him, loved him even if he didn't like to show it. Spock. The Vulcan/Human hybrid who had just walked in and made Jim feel safer than he ever had before.

Spock, his big brother. The way he taught Jim (and it must have practically killed the man, Jim had started so bad compared to Spock) to play chess, until the student occasionally, (occasionally!) surpassed the teacher. The way he would often times literally stand between Jim and danger, intercepting angry Klingons, poisonous spikes, and Jim from making angry Klingons. The way he was always there with information whenever Jim needed it. The silent support speaking volumes from his shoulder.

Spock was there, constant, steady, the calm in the storm. When Jim finally broke down crying, and fighting, Spock was there, allowing Jim to pound fists that lacked true fight against his chest, until he finally collapsed. And Spock had scooped Jim up into his arms and held him against everything.

That beloved, steady, baritone had never ceased to tell him how he had never failed, how he was a good captain and a better man. Those gentle fingers that had brushed the tears from his eyes, the hair from his forehead.

Spock. Consistent. Reliable. Gently letting Jim know his emotions in that special way that no one else could read, that was only ever meant for Jim.

Jim, curled up against Spock's side, looking out at the universe that sometimes seemed much too large. But knowing that his universe was right beside him, his brother and friend who knew him so much more than anything else in any world.

The raised eyebrow of a teasing older brother. The dry humor than always made Jim smile. And even though Jim commanded him, there was always a sense of difference, something that turned Jim's head when Spock gave a suggestion. Other than, of course, that Spock was almost always right.

Spock had filled every role of big brother, the comforting reassurance, the gentle looks Jim couldn't put into words. The way he teased Jim gently. The way he was always there. Reliable. Always willing to put aside his own pain for Jim's. Always willing to sacrifice himself for Jim, to the point where Jim sometimes watched his own back simply because he knew that if he missed something the knife would end up in Spock.

After a hard mission or a long day Jim would inevitably end up with Spock over a game of chess. There had been so many times he had eventually fallen asleep in Spock's quarters after ranting and talking and trying to make sense of everything and anything, only to wake to being laid in Spock's bed with a note telling him that his presence was not required on the bridge for another 0400 hours.

Spock was his big brother and his touchstone and center. The one person who could keep him safe from being corrupted and broken by a universe that wanted nothing more than to ruin him, to break him down into shattered pieces of glass. But Spock was there to keep him whole. To keep him alive. And Jim would never let that go for anything.


	2. S'chn T'gai Spock

**Chapter 2**

 **Surprise! I'm not dead! I actually got my google drive account canceled and lost my work on my stories… so that was fun… but here, I'm finally finishing this 2 part story! Yay!**

Spock had had a brother once. Sybok. Sybok had been… strange. Emotional in the wrong ways and distant from Spock until it hurt. He had left. Spock had ceased to consider him a brother, as he had ceased to consider Sarek a father.

And that was supposed to be the end of that particular train of dysfunctional family relationships. But then someone else had appeared in his life. And James Kirk was strange too. Emotional in incomprehensible ways and occasionally so attached it hurt. He learned, though, that vulcans appreciated space, and adjusted his actions accordingly.

He became less incomprehensible and fine tuned his relationship with Spock until it was no longer a human uncomfortably attempting to relate to an alien shipmate but… something different.

The day Spock realized the role Jim now occupied was effectively that of a brother, his efficiency decreased by 61 percent. It was fortunate nothing else of note happened that day.

But Spock did not find the concept quite so incomprehensible now. Fact. Jim was his little brother. It was illogical to deny facts.

Jim would tease him and try to drag him to interpersonal functions and do his very best to embarrass him in front of McCoy. But he knew where the lines were drawn and did not behave in any truly inappropriate manner, understanding Spock's dignity and respecting him.

And Spock protected his little brother, as he assumed it the proper role of an older brother to do. And while it was the duty of a first officer to protect the captain, it was not technically a first officer's duty to run a through background check on every woman in whom the captain showed interest.

It was also not per regulation for a first officer to keep a log of a captain's food choices or sleep hours. It was not regulation that forced him to accompany Jim to 'experience foreign culture' onshore unexplored planets.

Now, Jim was not always pleasant to be with. Spock had been informed of the recurring phenomena known as the 'annoying little brother'. Spock attributed Jim's tendencies toward rule breaking, loud music, and 'being adventuresome with the local cuisine' (when Jim _knew_ he was allergic to nearly anything under _any_ sun) as behavioral patterns in this category.

But Jim more than made it up in his unerring devotion, the way he accepted all of Spock's idiosyncrecies and defended Spock against anyone who so much as hinted slight against his older brother.

It was in the way he relaxed around Spock, did more than accepted him and _wanted_ him, something no one had ever done before. People had wanted his skills, wanted his knowledge or ability but no one had ever wanted _him_.

It was in the way he got _angry_ when someone hurt Spock. In the way he tried so hard to keep Spock safe as much as he could, and when the job required Spock be in danger he always had that undercurrent of tension where he worried about what might happen to his older brother.

Spock was determined to protect his younger brother as well, to the best of his ability for as long as he lived. He did so even though he knew that one day, barring an unnatural end to his life, he would far outlive James Kirk, and would be left alive without his younger brother for a hundred years.

But Spock had discovered something, along his path in his relationship with Jim. For all the turmoil that inevitably appeared, for all that he knew they could end in nothing but pain…

Jim was worth it.


End file.
